Shooting Star
by hatsumi hayashida
Summary: Unas chicas que solo buscaban una escuela nueva pero lo que terminan encontrando va mas haya de su imaginación ya que nadie iba a pensar que terminarían siendo cantantes famosa cual brillaran como estrellas junto a las personas que querrán
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

_En la ciudad del raimon es una noche muy oscura pero a la vez brillante ya que se podía ver que el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas brillantes,algunas su brillo era fuerte aunque había otras que apenas se podían notar,en el techo de una casa se encontraba sentada una chica de cabellos plateados,lo tenia suelto que le llegaba hasta las caderas y un mechón rojo del lado derecho,sus ojos eran de color azul que mostraba una mirada algo triste,esta solo miraba una estrella,esa estrella era la que estaba mas alejada de las demás y su brillo era muy débil como si pronto se podría apagar y esto sucedió la estrella dejo de brillar causando que la chica le empezara a salir unas pequeñas lagrimas mientras agachaba la cabeza y se abrazaba así misma pero sintió que alguien le toco en el hombro para que ella voltee y se encontrara con una chica_

_-porque lloras? -le pregunto para sentarse a su lado mientras que esta levanto la mirada y viendo el vació que dejo aquella estrella solitaria_

_-ne dime cual es la razón de nuestra existencia si algún día vamos a desaparecer como lo hizo aquella estrella -le pregunto mientras alzaba su mano tratando de alcanzar algo  
_

_-porque es así y ademas durante nuestra existencia tenemos que brillar como lo hacia aquella estrella y cuando sea el tiempo de desaparecer habrá una nueva estrella que brillara en su lugar -hablo para que la otra chica se sorprendiera y viera que que en el lugar vació que dejo la estrella apareciera una estrella fugaz-ah! mira una estrella fugaz pide un deseo rápido! -para respirar ondo y gritara -deseo que mañana hagan un delicioso desayuno!-y la otra chica también emito lo que hizo la otra chica_

_-deseo brillar como lo hizo aquella estrella!-grito para que la otra chica sonriera_

_-bueno solo nos queda esperar -y esta se paro y le dio la mano-vamos que mañana tenemos que buscar una nueva escuela y ademas se van a molestar con nosotras _

_-claro y por cierto por que has pedido un delicioso desayuno? -le pregunto mientras bajaban _

_-es lo primero que se me ocurrió-dijo ya en una habitación grande con un camarote mientras que se ponía una pijama -bueno es hora de dormir así que ya no preguntes tanto -dijo para acostarse en la cama de abajo y la otra chica subiera a la cama de arriba_

_-ya buenas noches -hablo mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente,soñaba que estaba en un escenario inmenso donde ella y otras chicas estaban paradas,cada una tenían un micrófono de diferente colores y vestían algo llamativas pero lo que mas le llamo la curiosidad habían unos chicos que estaban escondidos a los costados del escenario,no se le veían bien el rosto pero al parecer estos estaban que alentaban a las chicas y había un montón de personas que gritaban los nombres de estas y otra palabra que no se entendía con claridad pero al voltearse se encontró con un letrero que decía **shooting star**_

* * *

_**Bueno si desean participar pueden dejar sus fichas,por cierto aquí ellos no jugaran fútbol bueno en vez en cuanto ya que serán cantantes famosos,bye bye **_

**Nombre y apellido:**

**Edad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Ropa de calle:**

**Vestido de gala:**

**Personalidad:**

**Pareja:(excepto kariya y tsurugi) **

**Cosas que les gusta:**

**Cosas que no le gustan:**


	2. vamos al Raimon!

**Bueno aquí el primer capitulo y mucha gracias la ayuda de todas**

* * *

**-levántense ya par de dormilonas! **-grito un niño de cabello plateado con une mechón rojo de lado izquierdo,piel clara y ojos rojos mientras a su lado había una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros con flequillo hacia la izquierda y con reflejos plateados,ojos grises eléctricos,piel pálida y delgada tenia puesto una camiseta floja gris, collar de una luna plateada, jeans negros y converse grises, traía una sartén y un cucharón cual hacia un ruido muy molesto causando que la chica que dormía en la cama de abajo despertara asustada,su cabello es negro ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura pero en estos momentos estaba desordenados,sus ojos son de color café,alta y un cuerpo bien desarrollado

**-tatsumi! y suki! -**dijo molesta para tirarle una de las almohadas pero el niño cerro la puerta

**-te voy acusar con mama Yue ! -**grito desde afuera mientras se escuchaban los pasos de la retirada

**-me las vas a pagar mocoso como que me llamo Akari Daidouji - **hablo mientras apretaba su puño y a su alrededor apareciese fuego

**-que ha pasado para que estes enojada ?-** pregunto la chica de cabello plateado mientras bajaba de la cama de arriba y en su hombro había un hurón blanco de ojos rojos

**-que ha pasado!pues tatsumi y suki,y lo peor que tu hermanito me va acusar con Yue! -**grito molesta mientras que la chica solo se tapo la boca mientras se reía bajito **-Yo no lo veo nada gracioso Hatsumi! -**la regaño

**-disculpa akari,bueno no ganas nada renegando así que mejor vamos alistarnos que deben de estar esperando para desayunar -** hablo para dirigirse hacia la puerta pero se resbala con la almohada cayéndose sentada y el hurón de nombre megan cayera de su hombro mientras que akari ahora era la que reía **-supongo que esto es carma -**dijo la chica para parase y recogía a megan que en estos momentos estaba con los ojos en forma de espiral

* * *

ya las dos chicas cambiadas,la chica de cabello negro tenia puesto unos shorts negros, una blusa blanca y unos tacones negros que se amarran con cintas a las piernas y la otra chica solo usaba una polera de color morado,un pantalón negro rasgado y unas zapatillas moradas

******-bueno ya te quitamos la manía de ocultar tu cabello como hombre** -hablo para que la otra sonriera,ya en el comedor se encontraban sentados varias chicas y dos chicos

-**akari como es eso que has gritado a tatsumi** - le grito una chica de cabello negro hasta las rodillas ondulado amarrado con una coleta alta,ojos grandes de color azul zafiro brillante,alta,de piel lechosa y un cuerpo bien desarrollado mientras abraza al pequeño ¨angelito¨que escondía su rostro en el pecho de la chica pero se podía notar que tenia una sonrisa malvada y hatsumi le susurrara a akari **_¨huy no tiene lentes¨_**

**-pues es que tatsumi y suki nos levantaron a gritos y con bulla ademas yue-**dijo viendo a suki acusadora mente mientras que esta solo miro hacia otro lado y comía una ensalada de frutas

-**hay suki te gusta meterte en problemas verdad? **-suspiro y le pregunto una chica de cabello negro, hasta la mitad e la espalda con dos mechas azules, y la piel morena,tenia puesto una sudadera de color azul, con unos shorts negros, y zapatillas azules para que la otra sonriera**  
**

-**asi soy yo y nadie me podra cambiar shion -**hablo sonriente y la otra sonriera

-**es cierto lo que dice tatsumi? -**le pregunto cariñosa mientas que este hizo solo la miro inocente

-**si mama yue es cierto pero es que como no me hacían caso y justamente suki nechan pasaba por ahí así que le pedí ayuda,pero hice algo malo lo siento -**dijo inocente mientras que su hermana conocía muy bien sus trucos para salir librado de los problemas solo se rió

**-bueno como fue sin mala intención todo perdonado,y chicas tomen asiento que tenemos que buscar el cole lo mas pronto posible si no nos atrasaremos -**para que la chica de cabello plateado se ponga cabizbaja pero al rato...

-**kyaaaaaa! -**se escucho un grito que era una chica de cabello liso y de color castaño claro, ojos marrones, piel color vainilla y unos grandes pechos tenia puesto un vestido blanco, bajo el pecho una cinta rosa y tacones rosados en una de sus manos tenia una revista -**ya salio la revista de mi primo! -**grito alegre mientras que a todos le salían una gota en cabeza pero cierta chica que cargaba al niño se sonrojara

**-correpcion hana la revista en la que aparece tu primo -**la fastidio un chico de cabello rubio semilargo y alborotado,ojos azules,piel muy blanca y con lentes,tenia puesto jeans azules, polera roja manga corta y por debajo otra larga negra y usa zapatillas blancas,mientras que comía unas papas fritas

-**si que fastidias Alfre -**dijo molesta para sentarse y dejar la revista en la mesa **  
**

-**así que por eso no estabas cuando te iba a despertar -**le pregunto shion mientras tomaba un te

-**si es que me entere en su pagina oficial que hoy salia la revista y de seguro que iba a ver muchas chicas que la esperaban así que madrugue **-dijo feliz mientras yue le servia el desayuno -**gracias yue**

**-y por cierto que ha salido de yukimura!? -**le pregunto emocionada una chica de cabello negro liso hasta la cintura, ojos cafés claros, cuerpo bien desarrollado y estatura normal tenia de ropa unos jeans rojos con blusa blanca y converse

-**pues no lo se valen aun no lo e leído - **le respondió mientras que tomaba un jugo de fresa

-**yo aun no lo entiendo que bueno tiene ese tipo de revistas -**pregunto hatsumi para que hana y valen la vieran pero el hermanito le explicara

**-ne chan es para estar a la moda y tener un amor platónico cual nunca pero nunca conocerán -**dijo para que a hana,valen y yue se pusieran de piedra pero su hermana sabia de sobra cual era el punto débil del niño mientras que este se paraba y se iba a dejar su plato en lavadero

**-entonces tu nunca pero nunca conocerás a momoko chan ** -dijo molestándolo mientras este la ignoro y se puso la mochila

**-ya ne chan no me fastidies por favor,ya me voy mama yue -**dijo para ir donde ella y le de un beso en la mejilla -**ah! cierto mama yue en la tarde vendrá mafuyu para hacer la tarea -**dijo ya para ir se

-**yo me tengo que ir a trabajar -**dijo el chico de lentes mientras dejaba los platos en lavadero y cogía una mochila

-**pero no ibas a buscar un cole con nosotras? -**le pregunto una chica de cabello rubio,largo un poco mas abajo de las caderas y rizado,ojos verde, piel muy blanca de porcelana y usa lentes, vestía jeans negros apitillados, polera de tirantes negra hasta la mitad del muslo que sobre esta lleva otra de manga corta de cuello desvocado,que deja ver su hombro izquierdo,de color lila que le llega hasta las caderas suelta como un vestido y usa unas botas hasta las rodillas negras con tacón

-**no Matthe voy aprovechar para trabajar ademas tengo que irme ya sino naomi me va a matar -**dijo para salir corriendo de la casa

-**ahora que habrá echo? -**se pregunto chica para que todos escucharan un grito

-**Alfre Frexeric Jones eres hombre muerto! -**grito furiosa una chica que venia corriendo de cabello cabello morado que estaba flotando de forma fantasmal,ojos de color morado oscuro piel pálida y un aura de color morado que la rodeaba y en sus manos traía una moto sierra cual corto la mesa en dos pero toda pudieron salvar sus platos y vasos para que no se rompiera

-**con las justas -**suspiro aliviada akari

-**naomi cuantas veces te e dicho que no cortes la mesa -**la regaño yue

-**y ahora que te hizo alfre,naomi?-**le pregunto una chica de cabello castaño oscuro liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, con algunas ondas al final, flequillo hacia la derecha, piel morenita, estatura media, y ojos color verde esmeralda y vestía shorts vaqueros, camiseta amarilla de manga corta con un hombro al descubierto, zapatillas amarillas, un guante negro sin dedos en la mano izquierda, y un colgante con un colmillo de león

-**a noche ****se atrevio robarme mi helado! y por eso se merece la muerte kim -**se quejo la chica ya un poco tranquila y su cabello y ojos volvieron a la normalidad,su cabello castaño con varios mechones color morado oscuro, ojos color verde esmeralda y vestía una campera,jeans azules y zapatillas deportivas mientras que apagaba su moto sierra

-**tu venganza tendrá que esperar ya que justo ahorita se a escapado -**le contó la chica de cabello negro hasta las caderas, lacio, ojos del color de las lagrimas, tez muy blanca y de estatura normal,usaba un falda a mitad del muslo color gris claro y una blusa de color blanco y encima una chamarra con gorro desabrochada de color gris

-**esta mintiendo verdad! -**le dijo molesta

-**no esta mintiendo yuzuki es verdad naomi -**le confirmo suki que ya había dejado su plato y estaba sentada

-**que es lo que esta pasando aquí? -**pregunto una chica que bajaba las escaleras bostezando de estatura mediana,bien desarrollada,piel clara,de cabello café-cobrizo escalodano en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda suelto,con las puntas naranjas, ojos grandes cafés,tiene un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda, y una marca con forma de pequeña estrella al final del ojo derecho y vestida unos jeans pitillo grises una polera de tiritas negra con letras plateadas que dice "Music", pulseras en ambas muñecas, aros de colgante de mariposa y un collar con una flor de metal en el centro, zapatillas de lona negra con caña, guantes sin dedo hasta la muñeca,un sombrero y sus audífonos redondos blancos con estrella naranja.

-**hasta que te despiertas alejandra pero lastima por que te quedaste sin desayuno -**le dijo shion mientras que esta se sorprendió y miro a kim

-**por que no me has levantado kim!? -**le dijo llorando a cascaditas**  
**

-**disculpa ale pero es que la vez pasada te levante y casi me matas así que preferí no hacerlo-**dijo sonriendo

-**ademas ale aparte de buscar un cole también tenemos que comprar una mesa -**le dijo suki

-**bueno chicas vamos y ale no te preocupes que en la calle te compro algo para que comas -**le dijo yue mientras que esta se lanzo encima de ella para abrazarla

-**gracias yue! -**le dijo feliz

* * *

ya en la calle estaban que caminaba haciendo bulla ya que cada una opinaba que escuela ir pero unas la rechazaba ya que era muy lejos o eran aburridas

-**ya se por que no vamos al raimon! -**opino hana mientras que a valen le brillaron los ojos

-**claro sera divertido y ademas esta cerca de la casa -**dijo valen apoyando la idea de hana,mientras que hana decia si con la cabeza

-**lo dices por eso o es porque tu yukimura esta estudiando en ese cole -**dijo ale en forma de molestarla y ella se sonrojara

-**pues a mi me parece buena idea ademas tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo por ahí cerca -**dijo Matthew mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

-**claro y pagaras los daños que hizo tu hermano -**dijo sonriente mientras que has todas se les cayo una gota en la cabeza y pensaron ¨_**pero la que corto la mesa fue ella**¨ _

-**claro naomi chan -**le dijo la chica

**-y tu suki que opinas a mi me parece una buena idea -**le pregunto shion a suki mientras que ella no tenia mucho interés

-**por mi bien aunque ya sabes yo odio el cole -**dijo molesta para que shion solo sonriera

-**por cierto no es hay donde enseña tu tio -**le pregunto yuzuki a naomi que solo sonrio

-**si pero no lo veo desde que era una niña -**dijo naomi

-**entonces no sera tan difícil entrar ademas podemos usar la escusa de que hana es la prima del gran cantante shindou takuto -**dijo akari

-**entonces decidido vamos al raimon** -dijo yue para que todas corrieran a su destino mientras que hatsumi solo sonria al ver que estaba alegres por ir a la secundaria raimon

* * *

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado y le dejo una preguntas **

**¿naomi matara a alfred?**

**¿matthew comprara la mesa?**

**¿que les esperara en la secundaria raimon?**

**¿le gusto?**

**bueno ya me voy ,bye,bye!**


	3. un buen comienzo

**Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado,ahora el segundo capitulo**

* * *

descansar un momento,todos se encontraban sentadas y otras echada

**-ya estamos aquí,ahora quien va ir hablar -**pregunto kim que cargaba a megan y acariciaba su cabezita mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos

**-****pues ira hana,naomi y yo-**dijo yue para que naomi se quejara

-**eh?! y por que yo? -**dijo haciendo un puchero

-**es que si primero hablamos con tu tío es 100% que podamos entrar -**le explico para que la chica sonriera -**ademas de paso lo saludas no crees?**

**-y yo ? -**pregunto hana mientras leía la revista junto a valen

-**es que si decimos que eres la prima de shindou de seguro nos aceptaran rápido-**ahora explico shion

-**así que eres prima de ta kun -**hablo una chica que asusto a todos y vieran quien era,valen y hana se quedaron de piedra,la señalar y gritaron

-**tu eres kita momoko de sweet dream! -**gritaron sorprendidas

-**momoko?no es el amor platónico de tatsumi ? -**pregunto akari a hatsumi para que ella solo asiente la cabeza

-**hay que gusto que me conozcan -**dijo alegre una chica de cabello naranja,corto hasta los hombro y una cinta rosada,ojos verdes y piel vainilla, vestía un vestido rosa de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con unas sandalias plateadas de taco alto

-**¿y**** tu por que has llamado a** **shindou por ¨ta kun¨? -**le pregunto yue un poquito celosa

**-es cierto por que le dices asi a takuto? -**le pregunto hana y la chica solo sonriera

**-es que ta kun es un gran amigo aparte esta en la misma banda de mis hermanos** -dijo para guiñar el ojo

-**y quienes son tus hermanos -**pregunto curiosa suki

**-pues kita ichiban y mi medio hermano amemiya taiyo -**les explico la chica tranquila para que yue se parase

-**bueno ya nos tenemos que ir naomi,hana -**dijo yue mientras las chicas se pararan

-**se puede saber a donde? -**pregunto la chica mientras que hana le contesto**  
**

**-es que vamos a entrar en este colegio pero antes tenemos que hablar con el tío de naomi**-le contesto hana mientras le dejaba la revista valen

-**entonces yo las acompaño hasta la sala de profesores, quizás tu tío este hay -**opino la chica mientras se levantaba y caminaba,yue solo suspiro y la siguio

-**bueno y ahora que hacemos nosotras?-**pregunto matthew

-**yo no se ustedes pero yo me voy a buscar un lugar para dormir -**dijo ale para pararse e ir se bostezando

**-****yo voy a caminar por ahí,me mandan un mensaje cuando nos vayamos** -dijo akari para irse

-**ah!es que escándalo esta kariya! -**dijo valen sorprendida para llamar la atención de las demas

-**kariya?no es el que esta en la misma banda del primo de hana? -**pregunto yuzuki a valen

-**si dice que golpeo a un reportero,al parecer el reportero no le hizo una pregunta muy agradable y por ello kariya se le fue encima -**decía mientras que leía la revista

-**y que pregunta le hizo el reportero para que el chico se pusiese así ? -**pregunto kim sin importancia

-**dice ... a la que fuerte!dice que si de verdad su padre mato a su madre!-**dijo valen

-**que lastima por el chico pero no es Excusa para que golpe a una persona -**dijo shion

**-si pero tu no reaccionarias así si te pregunta de una manera brusca esa pregunta tan delicada? -**le dijo hatsumi para parase

**-adonde vas hachis-**pregunto suki

-**voy a ver como es el cole,kim te dejo a megan a tu cuidado -**dijo para salir corriendo **  
**

**-Creo que esa herida aun no cierra -**dijo matthew con lastima para que las chicas se quedaran en silencio por un momento

* * *

**-wao si que es grande este colegio -**decía Naomi pero lo que mas le llama la atención es que cada pared tenia póster de cada banda famosa,los que habían mas eran las **sweet dream** y la banda que pertenecía el primo de Hana cual se llamaba ...

-**llegamos a nuestro destino -**dijo momoko para que tocara la puerta y entrara **-esperen antes tengo que conversar con un profe -**dijo sacando su cabeza y vuelva a entrar

**-momoko san es muy amable,creo que le pediré un autógrafo para tatsumi y uno para mi -**dijo Hana alegre mientras veia como cierta persona con dos chicos mas que los estaban acompañando-**takuto!-**grito la chica para lanzarse y abrazarlo mientras que este la miro extraño

-**hana eres tu? -**pregunto sorprendido mientras la chica se separo -**has crecido mucho desde que te vi ****  
**

-**no solo yo he crecido yue también - **dijo para jalar a yue y ponerla al frente de shindou causando que esta se sonroje **-te acuerdas de ella?es yue con quien solíamos jugar **

**-****claro que si me acuerdo por cierto estas preciosa yue chan -**dijo shindou mientras que solo se sonrojaba mas

**-gracias por el alago shindo -**dijo yue mientras que naomi solo miraba como estaba de roja yue así que decidió que le iba a contar mas tarde a ale pero se percato de unos del los amigo de shindou,un chico de cabello blanco,ojos violetas y piel pálida que la estaba mirando y después le sonrió pero esta solo desvió la mirada

**-y que hacen aquí es que acaso van hacer alumnas nuevas? -**pregunto shindou para que la puerta de la sala de profesores se abriera y saliera momoko junto a un profesor de cabello rojo,ojos verdes y piel pálida como un vampiro**-momoko chan cuando llegaste? -**pregunto viendo a la chica que abrazaba del brazo al profesor

-**kita san suélteme ya si no quiere que la castigue-**dijo el joven llamando la atención de naomi que solo le brillaron los ojos y abrazara al profesor mientras -**ahora a todo el mundo le a dado por abrazarme? **-dijo causando la ira cambiando a su forma enojada y sacando su moto sierra y los demás se alejaran

**-como has dicho!yo no soy todo el mundo,soy naomi es que acaso no te acuerdas de mi, tío hiroto baka -**grito enfurecida para que hiroto se le cayera una gota,los chicos junto con momoko se asustaran y la chicas chicas se hicieran las desentendidas

-**como olvidarte naomi si eres igualita que tu madre -**sonrió para que la chica se calme y guardara su moto sierra

-**a que bueno tío si no ya te iba a matar,ah cierto tio mis amigas y yo queremos entran asi que habla con el director -**momoko la iba a contradecir pero hiroto le tapo la boca y le susurro _**si quieres seguir viviendo te recomiendo que nunca la contradigas** _

-**claro naomi,en la noche te mando los uniformes y mañana vienen aquí antes para decirles cual es su salón -**dijo hiroto

**-bueno asunto arreglado -**dijo naomi mientras los chicos se quedaron sorprendido como las aceptaron tan fácil

* * *

ale se encontraba caminando hasta que cerro los ojos y bostezo y sin querer se tropezó justo cuando iba a caer una persona la agarro del brazo para que evitara el golpe

**-te encuentras bien? -**le pregunto un chico de cabellos azul oscuro,ojos marrones y piel clara, tiene un lunar bajo la boca, a su izquierda,ale al verle a los ojos se sonrojo y se paro bien alejándose de el unos pasos

**-si,si estoy bien,gracias -**tartamudeo un poquito,mientras le sonrió amablemente el chico **-gracias pero me tengo que ir,chau -**dijo para salir corriendo del lugar

**-ah claro,chau -**dijo levantando la mano despidiéndose sonriente pero de dio cuenta que en el piso había tirados unos audífonos redondos blancos con una estrella naranja así que supuso que eran de las chica de hace rato,los recogió del piso,se le quedo mirando un rato y dijo sonriente -**espero volverte a ver -**para guardarlos en su bolsillo y caminar un buen rato hasta la salida del colegio y encontrarse con un chico parecido a el solo que este era mas blanco y no tenia un lunar,y llevaba dos maletas **-kyosuke me esperaste mucho? -**dijo mientras lo saludaba y este al parecer estaba medio molesto

**-no ni san solo esperado media hora así que como crees que voy a estar molesto- **dijo sarcásticamente

**-ya no te moleste,mejor vamos a la casa -**dijo para agarrar una de las maletas

**-ahora tu me tendrás que esperar ya que tengo que hablar con taiyo -**dijo dándole la maleta

**-ya claro pero te espero en la casa por que es peligroso esperarte aquí -**dijo poniéndose uno lentes de sol y subir a una limosina de color blanco ir se dejando al chico parado con una gota en la cabeza

**-yuuichi seras ... -**dijo con una vena en la cien

* * *

-**este colegio es enorme,como es que los alumnos no se pierden? -**hablaba sola akari mientras caminaba por los patios del colegio,hasta encontrar una banca y sentarse para descansar un rato -**creo que mejor me hubiera quedado con las chicas -**dijo echando se en la banca viendo en cielo azul que había muchas nubes de diferentes formas,estaba que jugaba que cosa eran hasta que encontró una nube en forma de corazón y solo sonrió pero al parecer le dio sueño y se durmió un rato

* * *

**-sera... yuuichi,yo le espere una media hora y el se larga a la casa -**renegaba mientras que caminaba , así estaba todo el rato hasta que se dio cuenta que había una chica durmiendo en una banca así que decidió acercarse,se quedo viéndola un rato,era muy hermosa parecía un ángel hasta que vio como la chica se levanta asi que se alejo un poco ya que de seguro se iba asustar,vio como la chica se sentaba y se estiraba hasta que le dijo -**sabes este no es lugar para dormir** -le dijo para que ella lo mirara un poco mal y le contestara

-**si me a dado cuenta pero me gano el sueño -**dijo para pararse y dar la media vuelta

-**entonces te hubieras ido a tu casa y asunto arreglado-**dijo serio para ir se al lado contrario de la chica,pero la chica no se quedo callada

**-eres un tsundere! -**dijo molesta dándole la espalda y ir se

-**pero como me has llamado! -**dijo tsurugi dando la vuelta y ver a la chica pero esta no estaba así que decidió ir se-**mejor me largo,ya mañana hablo con taiyo -**dijo para irse molesto

* * *

hatsumi solo camina por el colegio,viendo cada club como era hasta que encontró el club de música entro y no había nadie asi que se acerco al piano y se sentó hasta que decidió tocar el piano y empezara a cantar

_**Las estaciones del año cambian**_

_**y nuestros lazos se rompen mas**_

_**me aferro a los recuerdos que quedan**_

**_así_**_** nunca se **_**_irán_**

**_no puedo moverme por el peso del dolor_**

**_de aquello que no te dije_**

**_sentía aun tu presencia en un sueño cálido_**

**_pero al despertar vi que al final te perdí_**

**_y ate ese dolor justo en mi corazón_**

**_mientras veo el color de la tarde en dispersión _**

**_creo que hoy mi alma esta llena de aflicción y_**

**_volara,volara,volara..._**

**_mas allá del horizonte en el lejano mar_**

**_una parte de mi esencia para ti he de liberar_**

**_nuestros lazos jamas van a poder desatar y_**

**_volando van,volando van,volando..._**

**_algún día este cruel pensamiento se ira_**

**_y tan solo en silencio lento se desvanecerá _**

**_aunque se que mi alma nunca te olvidara y_**

**_volara,volara,volara..._**

**_no podre liberar del dolor mi corazón_**

**_pero siempre en mi alma estarás y seras mi razón_**

**_cuando la lluvia cae se lleva la aflicción y_**

**_volando va,volando va,volando..._**

-**cantas muy bonito -**dijo un chico,ella se asusto ya que al cantar esa canción no aguanto y se le escaparon unas lagrimas,el chico al verla se sorprendió -**pero es muy triste la canción -**dijo para acercarse pero hatsumi se asusto asi que se paro rápido y salio corriendo de salón empujando al chico al piso **-oye!,tks uno quiere ser amable y lo botan **-se quejo para pararse y acercarse al piano

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios a todas!,espero que les haya gustado y aqui le dejo las preguntas:**

**¿quien sera el chico que miraba a naomi?**

**¿yuuichi le devolverá los audífonos a ale?**

**¿que querrá hablar tsurugi con taiyo?**

**cierto quería hacerle una pregunta,que nombre les gusta para la banda de los chicos:**

**A)Storm Shine**

**B)Soul ****Flare**

**C)Black Cat**

**D)****Xros Heart**

**E)Dark Angel**

**espero que les guste alguno bueno,bye,bye!**


	4. un buen comienzo 2

**-entonces vamos que tengo que recoger a tatsumi -**dijo Yue a las chicas

**-eh!yo me quiero quedar un ratito mas -**dijo para abrazar a Shindou y se diera cuenta que al costado de su primo había un chico de cabello verde agua,ojos verde agua y piel clara **-eres nuevo en la banda de Shindou?-**dijo para que el chico sonriera y asiente la cabeza**  
**

**-si mi nombre es Fey Rune y es gusto conocer a la prima de Shindou san -**dijo el chico y señalar al otro chico que estaba al otro lado de shindou **-y el es ganma -** para que el chico saludara también

**-"_así que se llamaba ganma,que extraño nombre tiene" -_ **penso Naomi y de nuevo el chico la mirara pero esta vez le guiño haciendo que Naomi sienta un escalofrío que le paso por su espalda y se sonrojara un poquito mientras se abrazaba así misma pensando **-que sucedió ahorita!? -** pensó

**-es gusto conocerlas -** hablo ganma para que Naomi se escondiera atrás de Yue y gruñera como el gato y a las chicas le cayeran una gota en cabeza junto a su tío

**-tu no me caes - **dijo Naomi señalándole para que Yue le pege la mano

**-naomi es de mala educación señalar a la gente y ademas no seas tan sincera -** lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja para no ser escuchada pero la escucho el chico que pensaba **_"cualquiera dice mala educada o algo por estilo"_**

**-como pensaba ustedes son muy especiales -**dijo momoko mientras trataba de abrazar a hiroto pero este solo la empujaba y esta haga pucheros

**-gracias momoko san,por cierto me puede dar su autógrafo por favor -**dijo Hana para darle dos hojas

**-claro,claro pero no me llames así,llámame momo chan -**dijo momoko mientras que firmaba alegre

**-chicas vamos que las demás deben estar aburridas de tanto esperar -**dijo Yue para que Shindou se le acerque

**-permíteme llevarlas hasta su casa a ti y a tus amigas- **ofreció amable Shindou,para que Yue casi diga no pero ...

**-claro Shindou de paso recojamos a tatsumi ademas ya no quiero caminar,así que di si por favor mama Yue -**dijo Naomi alegre para que esta solo diga si

**-entonces vamos chicos -**dijo momoko mientras saltaba alegre

* * *

**-como se demoran!,ya estoy aburrida -**dijo valen echada en las piernas de kim y en su pecho estaba megan que dormía

-**ya se que tal si cantamos un canción con una palabra que digan - **propuso shion para que todas digan si

**-ya entonces empiezo yo! - **dijo matthew levantando la mano

**-canta una canción con la palabra olvidar -**dijo suki

**-ya se cual voy a cantar! -**dijo matthew mientras se paraba y empezaba a cantar

_**Por favor enseñame **_

_**a olvidar cada segundo**_

_**Que pase junto a ti...**_

_**Tengo el alma triste**_

_**A causa de este amor...**_

_**Sera mejor ... Decirnos adiós ...**_

_**Te lo pido por favor **_

_**Dejame olvidar todo**_

_**Lo que respeta de ti...**_

**_-_matthew tiene un punto ahora tu di que palabra quieres que cantemos -**dijo shion

**-haber ... Ya se canten con la palabra good bye! -**dijo matthew para sentarse y yuzuki se parase

**-yo voy a cantar esta vez! -**dijo alegre y empezara a cantar

**_Good Bye ba-bye bye ba-bye_**

**_Quiero verte pero la distancia _**

**_Es la que nos separa~_**

**_Por eso te llamo todo el día _**

**_Para escucharte_**

**_Oye,no sabes lo que yo_**

**_Realmente te extraño _**

**_Pipopapo! Suena ya_**

**_Pero aun no contestas_**

**_Es que yo en verdad quiero escuchar tu voz_**

**_Tell me Tell me_**

**_Hablame al celular _**

**_Call me call me_**

**_Di algo por favor_**

**_Luego cuando cuelgues _**

**_quiero que digas_**

**_Querida sayonara goodbye_**

**-ya yuzu tiene el punto ahora que cantamos yuzu -**Le pregunto suki para que ella se siente

**-pues con la palabra gracias -**dijo para que shion se pare y se ponga a contar

**_Muchas gracias hoy te digo_**

**_Tengo que agradecer..._**

**_Fue un placer,poderte conocer_**

**_Que siempre estarías a mi lado pensé _**

**_Devo ver la realidad me equivoque_**

**_Lo único que quiero es volverte a ver_**

**_Te tenía en mis manos pero te solté_**

**_Y entre miles de recuerdos recordé _**

**_Que entre tanta gente te vi y de ti me enamore_**

**_Todos los momentos que vivimos juntos_**

**_Cada uno fue ellos es sagrado no olvidare_**

**_Cuando solíamos tomar el camino largo_**

**_Ahora solo debo escoger el mas corto para regresar_**

**_Asi fue como comprendi_**

**_Que lo nuestro fue una etapa pasada en tu vida_**

**_Y ahora me siento sola aquí _**

**_Tratando de continuar_**

**_Poco a poco la lluvia mecomenzó a a empapar_**

**_Como las lagrimas que van por mis mejillas _**

**_Muchas gracias hoy te digo,tengo que agradecer ..._**

**_Fue un placer poderte conocer_**

**-okey te ganaste el punto pero no era nesecario cantar toda la canción -**dijo valen mientras se sentaba con megan en brazos que seguía durmiendo y kim se daba pequeños golpes en sus piernas ya que se le habían adormecido

**-jeje gomen es que cuando canto quiero cantar toda la canción,bueno la palabra es cerezo -**dijo shion para que kim se pare bueno eso trataba,se paro pero perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae pero un chico la sujeto a tiempo

**-ten cuidado que te has podido hacer daño -**le dijo el chico para que ella se pare bien y se le quedara viendo ya que era muy guapo pero la que estaba mas sorprendida era valen para que lanzara a megan por los aires y viera su revista mientras veía también al chico

**-esto es imposible... - **dijo asombrada mientras que Yuzuki se paraba y recogía a megan que estaba pensando que definitivamente hoy no era su día

**-valen ten cuidado para la próxima que has podido hacerle daño a megan - **la regaño pero le llamo la atencion que habían varios chicos guapos pero el que le llamo la atención es un chico de ojos negros

**-es que acaso la únicas que leemos estas revistas son Hana y yo!?,Ellos son los famosos Soul Flare,mas conocidos como SF20 -**dijo para ver que su supuesto amor platónico cual nunca conocería estaba parado en frente de ella sonriéndole causando que ella se desmaye pero con las justas fue agarrada por suki y matthew

**-ahora que le pasa a valen! -**dijo suki mientras que matthew no tenía ni la mas mínima idea

**-Que esta pasando aquí - **pregunto akari que llegaba junto a ale que al parecer estaba que buscaba algo

**-akari! Es que valen se a desmayado pero antes a dicho algo de SF20 o algo parecido - **le dijo shion preocupada

**-ah! Es verdad son algunos de SF20 - **dijo ale sorprendida al ver a los chicos

**-Creo que fuimos que causamos que su amiga se desmayara -** dijo yukimura acercándose a valen para cargarla al estilo princesa **- permítanos llevarlas a su casa -** dijo amable pero akari lo miro desconfiada

**-disculpa pero no se va a poder porque estamos esperando a unas amigas a demás no podemos ir con desconocidos - **dijo educadamente

**-je al parecer desconfían de nosotros yukimura -** dijo un chico de cabello naranja,ojos azules y piel blanca mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del nombrado mientras este sacaba su brazo

**-Taiyo quítate esta manía ya que se ve mu feo que te apoyes en la gente -** le dijo para que este solo sonriera y se rascara la mejilla

**-vamos yukimura no regañes a Taiyo -** le dijo un chico de cabello morado,ojos extraños de color marrón con blanco y piel vainilla

**-hikaru mejor no te metas que entre fuego y hielo puedes salir lastimado -** le aconsejo el chico que miraba yuzu

**-yo solo queria ayudar miyabino -** dijo hikaru

**-chicos que hacen aquí -**dijo shindou quien llegaba con las demás chicas junto a hiroto que por alguna extraña razón estaba que cargaba a momoko en sus espaldas,Yue al ver a valen desmayada en los brazos de yukimura fue corriendo donde el y quitarla de sus brazos

**-que le paso a valen! -**dijo preocupada mientras Hana y Naomi se acercaban a ver,Hana se dio cuenta rápido la razón ya que vi a yukimura

**-nah no es nada serio Yue que solo ha sido la impresión de ver a yukimura seguro - **dijo Hana tranquila

**-mejor ya vamos a casa, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí - **dijo akari para retirarse pero antes viera a ale buscando algo así que le pregunto **-que buscas?**

**-es que creo que perdí mi audífonos favoritos -** le dijo ale con un aura de deprimida

**-que lastima pero creo que tienes mas no? -** le dijo pero ale aun seguia triste

**-si pero esos eran mis favoritos,bueno mejor vamos a casa -** dijo ale ya resignada que había perdidos sus audifonos pero se acordó del chico y se sonrojo fuertemente pero a la vez recordó que cuando se iba a caer los audífonos salieron volando

**-por cierto donde esta Hatsumi ? -** pregunto Hana notando que ella era la única que faltaba pero el celular de suki empezara a sonar y ella viera que era un mensaje

**-es Hatsumi dice que se fue a recoger a tatsumi y mafu chan -** dijo pero se extrañaron ya que era muy raro ella se vaya sin decir nada,debe de haber pasado algo

* * *

Hatsumi se encontraba caminando junto a su hermanito y al lado de este había un niña de cabello rojo,ojos morados y vainilla que cada vez que podía le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras que este ya estaba harto pero no le podía gritar ya que mama Yue le había dicho que a las niñas nunca se le gritan a si que se aguantaba,ya se encontraban en la esquina de la casa y vieron como una chica y chico estaban parados juntos unas maletas,el chico tocaba la puerta y a tatsumi le empezó a brillar los ojos por verlos así que se fue corriendo donde ellos aprovechando que se escapaba de la niña

**-Eizu ne,Suno ni ! -** grito para lanzarse a los brazos de la chica que tenía el cabello gris débil casi albino que le llegaba hasta las caderas medio ondulado,ojos azul zafiro opaco y piel clara

**-has crecido mucho tatsu kun -** dijo el chico de cabello gris debil casi albino,ojos negros brillantes y piel clara para acercarse y acariciarle la cabeza mientras seguía abrazando a la chica

**-eimi,daiki cuanto tiempo sin verlos -** dijo Hatsumi que llegaba junto a la niña que estaba molesta como vei al niño abrazar a la chica

**-hola hachis,tenemos que hablar algo importante con todos - **dijo la eimi que estaba vestida con un vestido corto de color verde,unas zapatillas blancas de piso y Su relicario de plata

**-claro pero hablemos a dentro que tatsumi tiene que hacer sus deberes - **dijo para que entraran y lo niños fue a la sala para hacer los deberes ya que no podían hacer en el comedor ya que no había mesa mientras los chicos se encontraban en el comedor sentados en las sillas

**-que paso con la mesa,a no me digas fue nao verdad? -** dijo daiki para que Hatsumi diga si y a los mellizos se le cayera una gota

**-supongo que Alfred saco su lado diabólico de Naomi chan no? - **dijo eimi para Hatsumi asiente la cabeza desganada para que los mellizos se dieran cuenta

**-hachis te encuentras bien parece que estuvieses cansada -** dijo daiki un poco serio

**-si estoy maso menos,mejor me voy a descansar un rato así que por favor cuiden a los niños** - dijo Hatsumi para ir se hacia su habitación

* * *

Toda las chicas iban en la limosina de Shindou,junto a los chicos que se metieron de metiches y de conductor iba hiroto amenazado ya que el chofer de Shindou se había ausentado por problemas asi que no le quedo de otra que hiroto manejara ya que Naomi lo había amenazado con su moto sierra,los chicos se encontraban viendo a las chicas mientras que algunas se ponían nerviosas y otras simplemente miraban a otro lado,las chicas habían llegado a su hogar y al llegar vieron que Alfred estaba a punto de entrar pero al ver a Naomi salí corriendo seguido por ella,a todos le salieron una gota en la cabeza,los chicos se despidieron de las chicas dándoles un beso en la mejilla mientras que valen aun desmayada en lo brazos de Yue entraron a la casa

* * *

**-ojalá Naomi no mate a Alfred sino vamos a gastar en el funeral -** decía suki para que matthew la viera con ojos asesinos,al entrar encontraron a eimi y daiki sentados en el sofá mientras que ayudaban a los niños con sus deberes

**-chicos - **dijo ale para lanzarse encima de eimi y daiki

**-que hacen aquí,ustedes deberían de estar en América,no? -** pregunto shion mientras se sentaba

**-si pero nuestros padres nos mandaron aquí para estudiar y pensábamos que podíamos vivir con ustedes -**dijo eimi

**-bueno esta bien,agarren el cuarto que sobra y asunto arreglado - **dijo Yue para subir las escaleras con valen en brazos

**-y que le paso a valen? -** pregunto curioso daiki a lo que las chicas solo suspiraron y kim le respondió

**-nada serio,bueno chicos vamos a su cuarto - **dijo kim para acompañarlos

Las horas ya habían pasado y ya era la hora de cena,todos comieron en el suelo incómodos ya Naomi había llegado con Alfred que estaba escondido atrás de su hermana,valen había despertado y estaba algo triste ya que no tubo la oportunidad de pedir el autógrafo de yukimura,Hana estaba que conversaba con yue y yuzuki,suki y tatsumi había metido ají en la comida de daiki,eimi y shion,ale estaba aun pensando si sus audífonos se habían quedado con el yuuichi,akari cada vez que se acordaba del chico tsundere picaba la comida con odio mientras Hatsumi ya se había levantado y comía tranquila,ya se había acabado la cena y ya todos estaban durmiendo aunque no todas Yue miraba el techo pensativa junto a tatsumi ya que había tenido una pesadilla con mafuyu,akari aun seguía medio molesta pero le gano el sueño y se durmio,kim se encontraba pensando en el chico que le había ayudado,Alfred dormía con una sartén a su lado ya que si por si acaso si naomi se le había ocurría atacarle pero esta estaba dormida como piedra como las demás bueno solo que Hatsumi se había escapado para ir al techo.

* * *

**bueno me a quedado largo,espero que les haya gustado a todas,el nombre de la banda que soul flare y por cierto si quieren ver como es momoko le dejo a bajo la pagina: art/Kita-Momoko-Momo-Chan-353198834 ,y ya me voy pero antes les dejo unas preguntas b**

**¿a naomi se le ocurrirá atacar a alfred?**

**¿cuando compraran la mesa?**

**¿por que naomi no mato a alfred?**

**¿daiki,eimi y shion se vengaran de suki y tatsumi?**

**¿que pesadilla habra tenido tatsumi?**


	5. el primer día en el colegio

ya había amanecido y todos se encontraban en pijamas ya que no sabían como iban a ir vestidos a la colegio si hiroto no había llamado para nada así que decidieron ir con sus uniformes del otro colegio,el desayuno lo estaba que preparaba Yue con ayuda de naomi como castigo ya que en media noche vino un montón de personas a quejarse de que una chica que vivía ahí había destruido sus tiendas entre otras cosas,todos tuvieron que juntar dinero para pagar,y como castigo naomi iba ser todos los deberes junto a yue por un mes,aparte por la madrugada naomi casi mata a alfred pero matthew la detuvo a tiempo

**-va a cocinar naomi?como le saldrá -** preguntaba daiki a todos mientras estos miraban hacia otro lado

**-pues naomi cocina maso menos pero mama yue le gana - **dijo tatsumi de lo mas tranquilo para recibir miradas de odio de parte de daiki,eimi y shion para que este solo las ignoren

**-vamos chicos no sigan molestos solo fue una pequeña broma -** dijo suki tranquila

**-pues fue de muy mal gusto -** dijo shion

**-ya chicos no peleen,mejor vamos a desayunar chicos -** dijo yue que trae los platos en una bandeja y dejar en el piso

**-si es de urgencia comprar una mesa - **dijo kim

**-si pero sera para el otro mes ya que no tenemos mucho dinero -** dijo yuzuki para que todos miraran acusadora mente a naomi

**-porque sera,no naomi? - **dijo ale con sarcasmo

**-si por que sera,mejor coman ya! - **dijo naomi cambiando de tema,todos dudaron pero después probaron una cucharada y se quedaron mudos **-es que acaso cocino tan mal? -**pregunto naomi sin importancia

**-la pregunta seria por que esto no sabe mal? - **dijo matthew para que todos digan si con la cabeza

**-seras una buena esposa nao chan - **dijo valen en broma para que la chica se sonroje y los demas rieran tapandose la boca

**-ya mejor coman o sino llegaremos tarde! -** dijo para comer rápido y los otros rieran

* * *

ya los chicos habían terminado y le dieron los platos a naomi para que los lavara pero esta no lo hizo con muchas ganas,después de ello todos se fueron al colegio pero antes dejando por ahí a tatsumi siendo esperado a las afuera del colegio por mafuyu que corriendo fue abrazar al niño

**-mafu chan cuida a tatsumi! -** dijo Yue en broma para que el niño le saliera una vena en la cabeza

**-mo! Mama Yue que cosas dices! - **dijo el niño sonrojado para que la niña se separe de tatsumi

**-no se preocupe Yue san yo cuido a kun ta - **dijo la niña para agarrar la mano de tatsumi y irse pero antes escuchar los reclamos de tatsumi ya que el odiaba que lo llamen así

**-se ven tan tiernos juntos los dos - **dijo eimi sonriente

**-esos dos seguro que en el futuro serán enamorados - **dijo hana en broma

**-entonces ya no tendré a mi compañero de bromas,que lastima -** dijo suki sin importancia

**-ya dejen de hablar mejor vamos ya si no llegaremos tarde! - **dijo akari para empezar a caminar seguida por las demás

**-por que akari esta molesta? - **pregunto le pregunto Alfred a Hatsumi mientras esta solo levanto lo hombros y le dijera no con la cabeza

**-no lo se pero hablaba dormida de un tsundere - **dijo Hatsumi mientras que megan salía escondida de su cuello

**-oi tu crees que te dejen entrar con eso? - **le pregunto daiki viendo a megan

**-no lo se pero no la voy a dejar en la casa sola - **dijo Hatsumi mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y esta cerraba los ojos

* * *

Ya todos estaban al frente del colegio pero vieron que un chica de estatura pequeña , cabello celeste,piel clara y ojos naranjas estaba en la entrada vestida como si fuera una de esas muñecas de porcelanas causando que Yuzuki se asuste y se esconda detrás de kim

**-aun le tiene miedo a las muñecas? - **pregunto daiki a kim

**-si aun ya hemos intentado de todo pero nada se lo quita -** le dijo kim a daiki

**-no vi nada,no vi nada - **decía a cada rato Yuzuki temblando mientras abrazaba a kim

**-mira yuzu es solo una chica que le gusta vestirse de esa manera,hey tu eres una chica, no ? - **dijo daiki para acercarse a la chica y tocarle el hombro a penas

**-kyaaa! No me hagas daño - **grito la chica con unas pequeñas lagrimas para que pegue a daiki con una sarten en la cabeza que lo dejo desmayado

**-daño! Si tu se lo has echo a mi hermano! - **grito eimi para correr donde su hermano

**-lo siento es que estoy muy nerviosa es primer día en esta cuidad y en colegio - **dijo la chica temblando como una gelatina

**-ya ya mejor vamos a llevar a daiki a la enfermería rápido -** dijo mientras Yue para que Alfred y ella lo carguen

* * *

**-Hola chicos ! - **dijo hiroto mientras saludaba pero fue nokiado por los chicos dejado lo por el piso

**-disculpe profesor pero sin querer golpe a un alumno -** dijo la chica con unas lagrimas

**-a ya y dime cual es tu nombre? Ya que creo que eres nueva - **dijo hiroto parándose con ayuda de la chica

**-si claro mi nombre es shiromi fubuki - **dijo la chica algo tímida para que hiroto se quede muy sorprendido

**-a claro mi nombre es Kira Hiroto - **dijo dándole la mano para que ella lo acepte

**-mucho gusto Kira sensei,disculpe pero en esta secundaria no usan uniforme? - **pregunto tímida a lo que hiroto riera y le contestara

**-claro que si usamos pero justo a noche el diseñador de uniformes se a deprimido y no tiene ganas de hacer nada de nada - **dijo hiroto a lo que shiromi preguntara de nuevo

**-y se puede saber porque? -**

**-es que según dice su musa le a dicho que los uniformes que estaba haciendo estaban horribles y por ello este se a deprimido,seguro que debe de estar en el club de costura comiendo helado - **le contaba mientras que caminaban hasta llegar a un salón,hiroto se paro enfrente de el y toco la puerta para que saliera un joven de cabello rosa ,piel oscura y ojos negros

**-hola tsunami,aquí te traigo una vict digo una alumna nueva - **dijo hiroto para toser y shiromi lo viera con miedo

_**-"estoy segura que iba a decir víctima! Es que acaso este profesor es malo!hay no que miedo!Papa por favor que no me pase nada malo!"** -_ pensaba asustada para que hiroto riera al ver su cara de susto y tsunami viera a hiroto con una vena en su cabeza

**-ya empiezas a traumar a mis alumnas hiroto,mejor vete a tu salón - **dijo tsunami divertido a lo que hiroto este apunto de irse pero shiromi lo agarro por la manga y lo viera como si estuviera a punto de llorar

**-no te preocupes shiromi chan que solo fue una broma de bienvenida así que entra rápido que tengo que buscar a ese grupo de bulleras - **dijo para ir se y la chica entrara al salón donde había casi la mayoría eran chicos causando que shiromi temblara como una gelatina

**-mu mu mucho-oo gusto mi nombree es fubuki shiromi - **se presento tartamudeando para que una chica de cabello verde riera,ojos marrones y piel clara,después de ello se fue a sentar donde tsunami la había mandado pero en el camino tropezó con la pierna de la chica que se había burlado de ella,causando que se golpeara la frente

**-estas bien?!,mejor vamos a la enfermería - **dijo tsunami preocupado pero shiromi negó con la cabeza y solo se fue corriendo hacia su sitio asustada,levanto la mirada y vio que la chica que la había botado reía solo agacho la mirada y pensó - **_"va ser lo mismo que en el otro colegio"_** - suspiro

* * *

Nuestro querido grupo de bulleros,nombre puesto por hiroto se encontraban en la enfermería,a daiki lo están que lo curaban ya que shiromi le dejo un gran chichón causando que las chicas rieran hasta su hermana y este ya estaba súper enojado hasta que no aguanto

**-parar ya! Que ya me tienen harto con tantas risitas! - **grito enojado a lo que valen sacara su microsubfusil y apuntara a la cabeza

**-ya tranquila valen,tengo un chocolate especialmente para ti -** dijo Yue para mostrárselo y valen guardara su arma y le brillaran los ojos como diamantes, después agarro el chocolate y lo comiera feliz

**-asunto arreglado así mejor vamos a ir a clases - **dijo akari para que todos salieran de la enfermería y encontraran justo a hiroto que se acerco a ellos

**-tío hiroto,porque a noche no llamaste? - **le reclamo Naomi molesta para que hiroto le explicara sobre el diseñador,después a todos los mando a sus salones,cada uno entro a sus salones muy tranquilas a excepción de suki que quería hacer una berrinche pero Yue la chantajeo con algo,shimori estaba un poco preocupada por su hermano,valen estaba que miraba todo el salón para ver si yukimura estaba ahí pero lastimosamente no estaba,al contrario akari se encontró con el tsundere que había peleado el día anterior,Yue y shindou estaban en el mismo salón a lo el la saludo para que todas las chicas la vieran con odio pero esta no se quedo callada y las fulmino con la mirada causando que las chicas tuvieran mucho miedo,todo fue normal hasta la hora del almuerzo que tuvieron de nuevo un gran problema

**-que no trajiste los almuerzo!-** gritaron todos a la misma vez a naomi para que se moleste y saque su moto cierra

**-y ahora que vamos a comer,yo tengo mucha hambre -** se quejo hatsumi para que suene su barriga y los demás rieran

**-ya se,vamos donde mi primo seguro que el nos dará una solución -** dijo hana alegre

**-no ya le hemos pedido muchos favores así que mejor nos aguantamos hasta que acabe las clases -** dijo Yue cruzando los brazos

**-eto hola si quieren almorzar puedo invitarles -** dijo tímida y con miedo shiromi que aparecio con una gran caja de almuerzo

**-nuestra salvación! - **dijo shion y kim,pero shimori no la miro bien ya que seguía enojada por lo de la mañana

**-y disculpa por el golpe pero es que estaba nerviosa -** dijo shiromi acercándose a daiki

**-ya claro sin resentimientos,por cierto soy daiki suzuno,le di mi lado es mi hermanita eimi suzuno y espero llevarnos bien - **dijo dándole la mano y ella lo acepte

**-a claro,mi nombre es fubuki shiromi y sin resentimientos suzuno san -** dijo shiromi para sonreir

**-hasta que por fin cambias la cara que susto que tenias antes -** dijo ale divertida para abrazar **-y hola soy Alejandra Ryusaki pero me puedes decir ale - **dijo para separarse

**-soy Hatsumi Hayashida,shiromi chan y esta es megan - **dijo mientras que megan le lamio la mejilla a shiromi _"un gusto conocernos"_

**-yo soy Matthew Willims y el de aquí es mi hermano Alfre Frexeric Jones pero dile alfred -** se presento matthew y a su hermano hermano que saludo amistoso

**-yo soy Yue Wang pero algunas me dicen mama Yue - **dijo cariñosa Yue

**-soy Akari Daidouji pero solo llamame por mi nombre shiromi - **se presento con una sonrisa

**-soy la traviesa de la family,Suki Hayashi pero dime Suki ! -** se presento alegre

**-yo soy Shion Kishimoto,espero que seamos muy buenas amigas - **dijo amable

**-yo soy Hana Shindou! - **se presento alegre

**-y yo Valen Mizukoshi - **se presento mientras amistosa para darle la mano

**-yuzuki ayame y ya no tienes que asustarte ya que desde hoy seremos todos amigos -** dijo alegre

**-soy Naomi Akatsuki pero dime nao chan ! -** dijo alegre y amable

**-y yo soy Kim Natsuyaki pero dime Kim a secas -** dijo para darle la mano **-bueno ya todos presentados vamos a buscar un lado donde almorzar -** propuso para que todos digan si

* * *

En la salón de costura se encontraba Hiroto que reía al ver a un joven de cabello rubio con mechas lilas,ojos verdes oscuros y piel vainilla se encontraba sentado llorando con una foto en sus manos

**-por que nina chan fue tan cruel! es que tan feos estan mis modelos -** dijo llorando para que Hiroto se riera **-no es gracioso Hiroto - ** le dijo molesto

**-vamos que no es para tanto solo por que te haya rechazado el traje que le hiciste y aya dicho que estaba feo - **dijo Hiroto

**-pero la que me rechazo es bueno fue mi musa,mi princesa,mi dama,la musa mas hermosa que a existido y e conocido ! - **grito llorando para salir del salón hacia algún lado

**-pero si nina no es mas que una niña engreída,arrogante y envidiosa?yo no le entiendo que le ve tomoya san -** dijo momoko que apareció para abrazar a hiroto por la espalda para que este la viera serio

**-no esta en la misma banda que tu kita?creo que no deberías hablar así de una compañera -** le dijo serio para que la chica riera

**- jajaja si pero yo nunca le considerado mi compañera ya que es una persona engreída hiro chan - **dijo de lo mas normal **-aparte en estos momentos algo me esta que me llama mucho la atención **

**-y se puede saber que cosa la llamado la atención a la gran momoko kita? - **dijo hiroto para que la chica riera y se bajara de su espalda

**-es que acaso no lo has visto?esas niñas tienen un gran brillo,cuando las vi sentí que en un futuro lejano o cercano podían brillar en un escenario y ser mis rivales aunque se que les falta mucho por florecer - **dijo mientras sonreía y a su alrededor empezara a brillar y aparezca un brillo en forma de una nota musical de color naranja cual brilla intensamente,pero desapareció al instante

**-si tu lo dices yo también esperare ese brillo de las bulleras -** dijo para salir junto a momoko del salón

* * *

El grupo de los bulleros digo las chicas con dos chicos se encontraban comiendo en la azotea felices,algunos reían felices otros conversaban,todo era mirado por shiromi asombrada ya que era la primera vez que comía junto a otras personas bueno solo comía al lado de su papa

**-no te asombras mucho ellos siempre son así,cuando yo los conocí estaba igual de asombrada como tu - **dijo riendo hatsumi mientras comía un onigiri **-por cierto cocinas muy bien estas en la misma categoría de Yue **

**-a gracias eto hatsumi chan -** digo con un poco de duda para que la otra riera de nuevo

**-de nada shiromi chan y por cierto de donde vienes,vives sola? -** le pregunto para que la chica se pusiera un poco nerviosa

**-pues vengo de hokkaido y viv - **le iba responder por completo pero la puerta de la azotea se abrio dejando ver a diseñador que lloraba

**-me voy a MATAR! - **grito en el hombre

**-...**

**-...**

**-...**

**-QUE! - **gritaron a la vez sorprendidos,vieron como se acercaba a la baranda para lanzarse desde un cuarto piso pero fue detenido por los chicos

**-espere hombre por que mejor nos cuenta sus penas así de seguro se sentirá mejor -** le dijo alfred pero este seguía que quería lanzarse, así que molesta naomi se trasformo como un demonio y lo amenazo que si no se sentaba lo iba a descuartizar así que el hombre asustado se sentó tranquilo

**-y díganos cual es la razón por querer matarse? -** le pregunto kim

**-soy es diseñador de uniformes de este colegio y también diseño algunos trajes para algunas bandas,justo a noche mi querida nina chan quería ver su traje para su siguiente concierto,se lo enseñe pero ella molesta me lo lanzo a la cara diciéndome que estaba horrendo y debería de dejar de ser diseñador,me dolio mucho ya que siempre que confesiono algo pienso en ella y en su bella sonrisa,ahora que ya tengo su sonrisa me quiero morir ya que sin ella no soy nada! -**dijo de nuevo llorar para que todos lo vieran con una gota en la cabeza

**-pero por lo que cuenta usted esa tal nina chan es una engreída - **dijo naomi media molesta

**-pero esto no me lo puedo creer nina?yo pensaba que era una persona dulce bueno eso según decía las revistas -** dijo Hana confundida

**-yo creo que usted no debería de llorar por esa niña mimada - **dijo yuzuki molesta

**-eto si no es tanta molestia podemos ver el vestido? -** pregunto hatsumi para que todos la vieran raro

* * *

**-así que este es el vestido pues yo no lo veo feo - **Matthew mientras que su hermano decía si con la cabeza

**-esa chica debe de estar ciega ,es muy bonito -** dijo Yue

**-y que mas trajes tienes?-** le pregunto akari interesada para que el hombre sacara un álbum y le enseñara,las demás se quedaran impresionada mientras que shiromi se quedara el traje junto a hatsumi que la miraba como le brillaba los ojos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y lo tocaba

**-te gusta? -** le pregunto curiosa a lo que le respondió con una sonrisa

**-si me encanta se nota que lo a hecho con un buen material aparte siento todo el cariño y esfuerzo que tomoya san le apuesto,esa chica si que es una egoísta ya que no pensó en los sentimientos de tomoya san -** dijo con un poco de lastima

**-entonces ponte lo,tomoya san ya no lo va necesitar verdad? -** dijo hatsumi para que shiromi se sorprendiera y tomoya solo suspire y le de el traje a hatsumi que lo agarro mientras agarro el brazo de shiromi para salir el salón dejando a todos con un gran signo de interrogación en sus cabeza

**-y a esta que mosca le pico - **dijo shion

* * *

**-te ves preciosa shiromi -** le dijo hatsumi a shiromi que estaba avergonzada caminando de vuelta al salón de costura, traía puesto el vestido junto con un gorro,estaban apunto de entrar pero una chica le dijo

**-jajaja que ridícula te ves con el traje que a hecho tomoya -** dijo la misma chica que había votado a shiromi apropósito

**-disculpa pero nosotras en ningún momento te hemos ofendido para que nos hables así **- dijo molesta hatsumi para que la chica solo riera

**-debes de tener muy feos gustos niñita -** dijo mirando a shiromi para que ella solo se asuste y agachara la cabeza

**-que esta pasando aquí -** salio akari para ver feo a la otra chica junto a las demás hasta el hombre que vio a la chica sorprendido

**-nina chan! - **dijo para que la nombrada lo viera mal y con una sonrisa hipócrita

**-tomo kun como se te ocurre darle a esa niña ese traje tan feo -** dijo arrogante para que hombre bueno joven de misma edad de Hiroto agachara la cabeza

**-esta niña si que necesita rápido una lección de modales - **dijo valen fastidiada sacando su microsubfusil

**-y que le arreglen esa cara tan fea que tiene -** dijo naomi sacando su moto cierra

**-ya tranquilas no hay que usar la violencia -** dijo suki a lo que nina chan le saco la lengua **-creo que si necesita urgente esos arreglos -** dijo molesta

**-ja! no me hagan reír si son simples personas que nunca estarán a mi altura -** dijo nina a lo que recibió una cacheta de quien menos se lo esperaba ...

* * *

**-hola pantera rosa -** dijo un chico a un chico de cabello rosa con dos coletas bajas,ojos color cyan y piel vainilla

**-deja de llamarme así bipolar !- **dijo molesto para lanzar le un cuaderno pero lo esquivo

**-oh! vamos kirino que no es para que te pongas así,solo a sido una broma - **dijo arrogante

**-ya kariya,ne sabes lo que están diciendo de ti? - **dijo para ponerse serio y el otro lo viera también serio

**-si pero me da igual -** dijo despreocupada pero apareció un chico e cabello naranja,ojos verdes y piel vainilla

**-chicos a nina le han pegado! -** dijo a lo que los chicos se sorprendieron

**-como has dicho ichiba! - **dijeron a la vez sorprendidos

* * *

hasta que por fin!de seguro deben de estar molestas conmigo T.T así que gomen minna de verdad,bueno espero que les haya gustado y de verdad disculpa a toda,y les dejos unas preguntas

**¿cuando tiempo durara el castigo de naomi?**

**¿naomi y valen le darán una lección a nina?**

**¿quien le habrá pegado a nina?**

**¿les gusto el nuevo sobre nombre de kirino?**

**¿les gusto?**


End file.
